Can You Hear Me?
by FallenCreature101
Summary: While on a hunt Dean's pendant starts to burn. Is it God, or an illusion? Please read and review!
1. God, that's hot!

Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural. I own season one through four, but not the rights to the series. Oh well!

A/N: I guess this would be set during season six, but I don't really know.

Midnight

"Dean!" Sam tosses his gun to Dean as he guides the children out the front door.

Dean aims to shoot at the big hairy creature, the bang is heard from outside, where Sam is with the wide eyed family that just watched there oldest son turn into a werewolf.

As the bullet hits, Dean is blown back with a searing pain in his chest. His pendant, the one Sammy had given him when they were kids. It was on fire. He looks toward the beast. More damage then possible was done. It's gone. No trace he was ever there, except for a couple of scuff marks on the floor.

He reaches for the pendant and tries to tear it from his neck, but it holds. Finally he pulls it over his head and throws it across the room. Something Cas said comes back to him.

"_It burns hot in the presence of God.'_

"God? Are you here?" He sounds pissed and unsure. "Can you hear me? Answer me!"

"_I'm here Dean. We need to talk."_ Dean turns toward the voice and passes out at what he sees.

* * *

A/N: How was it? Should I continue this or not? I'm counting on you guys to know if I should continue this or not. Please read and review!


	2. You want me to what?

Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural. I also did not shoot the deputy. Oh… but I tried. Sneaky creeper.

A/N: My reviewers have asked and so I have granted. On with the story!

Continuing from last chapter

"Ugh. Where am I?" Grumbles a sore Dean as he takes in his surroundings.

'_I'm at Lisa's house. Holy- that hurts! But where is everyone. She should have gotten Ben back from baseball practice by now. It's like everything is just frozen.'_ He groans as he hoists himself onto his feet.

"Oh, man! What happened?" The man watching silently in the corner finally speaks up.

"We're inside of your head Dean. The place you were happiest at. I'm not surprised-" Dean cuts him off.

"Obviously you're not surprised." He walks over to the man, and realizes that it isn't a man, but little Ben. "You get out of Ben. Now!"

"I'm not in him. I'm just borrowing his appearance so not to frighten you. You're used to not being able to look at angel's true form. Are you not? Well you actually can look at me. I am a much softer light. But for now I will borrow the memory of Ben." The voice coming from Ben's image is no little boy voice.

"Alright. You said we need to talk. What about? Look can you please use a different memory?" Ben turns into Dean's Dad, and they're in a hotel room.

"When Sam and Adam got out of the cage, so did Michael and Lucifer. I need you to put Lucifer back in." Dean turns to him with an angry glare.

"I spent all of last year saying no to your sons of bitches, um, sons. Sorry 'bout that. But why would you think I would say yes now?" The room was eerily quiet, and then God answered.

"Because you weren't meant to say yes before. I am here to tell you why you need to say yes now. You'll need Adam back and Sam needed to know what Hell is really like. Adam and Sam gave said yes, now it's your turn. You weren't supposed to say yes before so My sons would bring him back. I'll give you two days to realize that you have to. Any longer and too many people's blood will be on your hands." With that he disappears.

"Dean? Dean!" Sammy was shaking Dean hard. His eyelid's slowly open. "Oh, Dean! Thank God!"

"I'll do it." He passes out again.

"Dean? Do what? Dean!" Sam hoist Dean up on to his shoulder and runs to the Impala.

Setting him in the passenger seat he turns to the family. They're all dead.

* * *

A/N: Good follow up? I think so! And I hope you all agree! Please Read and Review! Thanks for the reviews from the last chapter too!


	3. Hello again brother

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. Too bad.

A/N: *Contented sigh* It's back. Supernatural is back. And next week, Cas is coming back. Eeep!

Sammy's pov

"Well Doc? Is any better?" I'm careful not to look ay Dean lying on the hospital bed. It's just too hard.

"I'm afraid not. It looks as though he is caught in a nightmare that he cannot wake up from. You may want to start looking into funeral arrangements. I'll give you a moment alone with him." I continue to watch him walk out, not making a move until I hear the door shut.

"Dean. Man what happened. Did the werewolf get you? I know you were pretty scratched up, but still. I'm gonna need you to pull through. Lisa and Ben need you to pull through. Even Samuel needs you to pull through. Please?" I think back to the night he slipped into a coma.

He had gone into the house while I had attempted to calm down the family. Then I heard the yell and ran in after him. The werewolf was dead. Blood everywhere. Mostly Dean's. The last thing Dean had said was, "I'll do it." Then he was gone.

But that had been six months ago. Surely he would have woken up by now? But, no. He's in a coma. And he'll never wake up. I'll called Cas once. He had said that someone is keeping him from waking up. I've tried everything. Dreamroot, crossroads demon, even the human way by bringing him to this hospital. Nothing's worked. My last resort. Praying directly to God and hope he hears me.

"Are you there God? It's me, Sam Winchester. (A/N: Catch the pun?) I need your help. Dean's gonna die if you don't. Please, let him wake up." I turn to Dean and see a man sitting on his bed.

He has white as snow hair. And eyes that look like there on fire. It's him.

"Help him. Please?" I hate to beg, but after all this time I'm desperate.

"I will Sam. Just like he will keep his promise." With that he is gone. Dean groans and I rush over to his side.

"Sammy? If you made deal, I'll kill you." I chuckle and him my water.

"Dean, what did you mean when you said you would 'do it'." I ask, watching his face puzzle up then turn grave.

"I meant that I would go ahead and be Michael's bitch." I wait for him to continue, but he doesn't.

"You what? How is he even out? So where is Lucifer then?" He turns to me with this sad look and says, "I think you know exactly where he is.

I'm pulled into myself, at he speed of a comet. Only it doesn't end. Dean is still talking to me, but it's not me who answers.

"Yeah, you're right. I know exactly where I am. But I have to wonder, how did you know? I've only been in here for about a minute. God never would have shown up had I been in any longer. You see once you have permission, you have permission there is no taking it back." No, he can't be inside me. No!

I try to claw at my inside like I tried before but it doesn't seem to work, he's just too damn strong! He let's out a laugh.

"Sammy, I can feel you. You should stop before I make you kill your brother." Dean gets up and walks over to me, meeting me eye for eye even though he's about a head shorter than me.

"Good luck trying." He shoots his head up and yells, "I give you permission!" This searing white light fills the room. Dean looks back to me. "Hello again brother."

* * *

A/N: So, I hope this was way better then the last two chapters. I personally think it was, but I want to know what you think of it. Please Read and Review!


	4. Only Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural… Or do I?

A/N: 27th of October was my birthday! Reviews for presents?

A/N: (Part ½) I'm worried about the ending. You'll see what I mean.

Continuing from last chapter

"Nice to see you too, Michael. How long has it been? A month? Two?" Lucifer says casually, always the social butterfly. The two brothers continue to stare each other down.

"Not here. We both know where this has to happen." With that the scene changes.

No longer in the drab hospital room, the brothers stand in a graveyard. A bush rolls by, western style. Unlike their last encounter it's dark. Not a sound in the air. Not until a scream penetrates there private world. They don't even turn their heads.

"Ready?" Michael asks, revealing the dazzling silver dagger in his hand.

"As I'll ever be. You?" Michael doesn't respond, just steps forward.

"Very well then." Lucifer, now revealing his dagger, steps forward as well.

They simultaneously extend their wings. Not shadows of them, but the wings themselves. Similar to Raphael's wings, Michaels are a bright gold, and made of pure light, almost like fire.

Lucifer's wings, on the other hand, were that of a bat's. Solid black and mostly skin, but there was something else. Wherever they cast a shadow, the ground held the illusion of ice. His eyes burning with fire while Michael's shone with light.

Watching them fight is nothing like you would expect. There was no blood, but there was much pain. The fighting itself was like an eighteen wheeler was speeding right at you. There's that little voice in your head telling you to move, but you can't. So you stand and stare, until it's too late. Until you're gone from this world.

A piercing shriek comes from Lucifer. Sam's body is on the floor, a bright light above it. Michael laughs and Dean's body drops to the ground. Another light hovering above his.

"So you want to play dirty? Fine!" The light above Sam growls. The wind picks up.

The light forms collide and the sound of metal against metal clangs through the cemetery. The dead stir, and a form appears above a now awakening Dean.

"Stay down, Son. It will be over soon, just stay down a little longer." The woman crosses over to Sam's body and whispers the same words into his ear.

Neither Sam nor Dean reveals any signs of movement. They just listen. Listen to the fighting figures above them. Listen to the woman soothing them. To the world around them. Then all is silent.

They each open their eyes and look first to each other, then around them. John Winchester is standing beside Sam. Mary beside Dean, she holds her hand out to him.

"Are you ready to join us?" A tear slides down Dean's face as he realizes just what she's asking.

"Me and Sammy both? What about all the people? We can't just leave." Dean stares at her in disbelief.

"You've done good son. You both have. Now it's time to go. There are other hunters out there. They can handle it without you two." Sam and Dean both look to John.

"What about Ben and Lisa? You can't just ask me to leave them behind! I won't!" Sam stands up and walks to the dead center between John and Mary. John and Mary join him there.

"Dean, we played our part. Sometime you just have to let go." Sam says, his eyes looking watery.

"I-I can't," is all Dean can manage to say. Sam walks over to him.

"Look around you, Dean. Even if you don't go, you'll be alone. Here, forever. Our bodies have disintegrated. No hunter will be able to lay you to rest. You'll grow tired, and angry. And you'll want to come, but there is no switch for this kind of thing." He holds out his hand, and Dean pulls himself up onto his feet.

Walking to his family he says, "Let me just do one last thing."

Lisa's house/ Lisa's pov

*Ding dong*

"Just a sec!" I call out, rushing to the door. Dean.

"Hey Lisa. Can we talk?" Something's wrong with him.

"Of course, come inside." I move over so he can come inside, but he just shakes his head.

"No. I just need to make sure you know something. I love you. You and Ben both. If it weren't for the job, we could've had a family together. But I want you to have a normal life. I want Ben to grow up happy. I want you to move on and fall in love. Goodbye Lisa." Tears are streaming down my face as he hands me his wedding ring.

He turns around and walks away. His Impala is no where in sight. It can't take him where he needs to go. I knew the risks of loving him. I just didn't expect it to hurt so much watching him walk away.

* * *

A/N: It's over! Yes, I know no one's going to be happy with the ending, but think about it. Everything that has happened to those two. They need a break. They need to rest. And so I ask you, Please review.


End file.
